xboxfandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Horizon
|genre = Racing|platforms = Xbox 360|succeeded = Forza Horizon 2|followed = Forza Horizon 2|ratings = }} Forza Horizon is a spin-off game from the Forza Motorsport series, which was first released on October 23, 2012 in North America. The first trailer for Forza Horizon was leaked on March 3, 2012. It showed several sports cars racing in a open environment based around a musical festival. It was developed by Playground Games and Turn 10 Studios. As opposed to other Forza Motorsport titles, Forza Horizon approaches an arcade-style gameplay with slightly tweaked driving physics and an open-world location consisting of numerous terrain types. A sequel was released in Fall 2014. Gameplay Forza Horizon is based around the "Horizon Festival", a festival of music and motor racing. The player must become the most popular racer of the event by successfully completing driving stunts, challenges and winning races. Forza Horizon Events To progress in the game, the player must complete as many Festival Events and Showcase races as possible to increase their popularity rank. After winning a certain number of races, the player must obtain a wristband to unlock more events. These items are rewarded upon beating a specific rival in a Star Showdown event. Sponser Challenges Sponsor Challenges are a series of driving stunt challenges conducted by sponsors of the Horizon Festival that can be completed anytime in the game. Progress is indicated by ten ranks. Upon completing a rank, the player will be rewarded with bonus credits. Location Forza Horizon is based in Colorado, USA and features a day/night cycle. Throughout the festival, players will encounter AI traffic, and rival racers that can be challenged to quick races. In addition, players can drive through speed traps, participate in Street Races, and enter Horizon Outpost events. Collectibles Players can discover up to nine barn finds and at least one hundred discount signs in Forza Horizon. Music Forza Horizon features 3 radio stations each with different music. * Horizon Bass Arena - features dance music from dubstep to electro * Horizon Pulse - features indie festival favourites * Horizon Rocks - features rock music Vehicles Forza Horizon features over 300 cars but does not include racing cars from other installments. Each car can be customized with performance upgrades and new paint jobs. Tuning setups are absent from the game but do appear in the sequel. Delisting Forza Horizon was delisted from the Xbox Live Marketplace on October 24, 2016, and can no longer be purchased. Owners of a physical disc can play the base game on either an Xbox 360 or Xbox One, but they will not have access to any digital content. Those that own a digital copy of the game, and any related downloadable content, prior to its delisting can reacquire any purchased digital content through their account purchase history or their Xbox One dashboard. Trivia * Forza Horizon was the first and only game in the series to receive a T Rating. * Players with Forza Motorsport 4 save files will have several bonus cars added to their garage. References * http://forza.wikia.com/wiki/Forza_Horizon Category:Forza Games Category:Forza Horizon Category:Racing video games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:2012 Video Games Category:Multiplayer online games Category:Video Games Category:Xbox One Backwards Compatible Category:Xbox One X Enhanced Category:Games supported by Kinect Category:Xbox Game Studios games Category:Open world games